


hope it never ends

by dearzoemurphy



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Nick makes Jess breakfast again, and isn't interrupted by her dad this time.Based on the prompt "barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings."
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	hope it never ends

“Nick? What are you doing?”

Nick looked up from the stove to see a yawning Jess standing next to the loft’s kitchen island, attempting to stretch and adjust her pale pink robe simultaneously.

“Aw, you were supposed to wait in my room!”

Jess shrugged as she slid onto a stool across from him and propped her elbows up on the counter. “I got bored. What are you doing, anyway?”

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. And hopefully not get interrupted by your dad this time,” Nick explained. He directed his attention back to the pan on the stovetop and set about flipping slices of sizzling bacon with a spatula.

“Really? You’re still trying this hard to impress me?” Jess asked incredulously.

“I’m not trying to impress you. I just wanted to do something nice for you, I guess.”

She hummed happily as she watched Nick scoop scrambled eggs out of the pan and onto plates, his face scrunching up in concentration as he did so.

“I’m just surprised that you’re capable of doing the same nice thing twice,” Jess teased.

“Old Nick might not have been. But, I can assure you, New Nick is.”

He turned off the burner once everything was out of the pan and picked up both plates to whisk them over to the counter. He set one down in front of Jess before circling around the kitchen island and taking a seat on the stool next to her.

“Oh, yeah? What makes you New Nick?” Jess asked as she cut into a strip of bacon.

“I don’t know, it’s just…kind of a feeling,” Nick replied, “Maybe it’s because our adventure in Mexico changed me. Maybe something pushed me to finally grow up. And maybe, it’s just because I have you.”

Jess couldn’t help but grin and lean over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek in response.

“Well, I certainly could get used to this. I think I like New Nick quite a lot,” she said before moving to dig into her eggs.

Nick smiled back, his smile just as radiant as he watched her shovel breakfast food into her mouth. “Me too, Jess. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a little while ago, but I read it again today after someone liked it and decided to share it here as well!! very short ik but I love little tender moments like this.
> 
> I'm currently on episode 19 of season 3 and putting it off since I know that Nick and Jess' breakup is coming very soon but!! I'll probably have more inspiration for little one-shots and fix-its as I keep watching the show. hope you all are doing well and staying safe!! <3


End file.
